The goal of the proposed training program is to continue to provide tailored strong research skills and knowledge in the discipline of Pediatric Infectious Diseases for pediatric investigators for a career in academic pediatrics and research organizations. Our proposed training program is multidisciplinary, combining resources and faculty from multiple departments of the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine and Bloomberg School of Public Health who share an interest in mentoring and promoting biomedical research to young physician investigators. Postdoctoral fellows are trained predominantly in a single area in either basic or clinical investigation with ample exposure to many disciplines related to Pediatric Infectious Diseases research. Twenty-one training faculty (including the program director), 13 primarily in basic science investigation and eight in clinical investigations have been selected for the strength of their research programs, prior experience in training biomedical scientists and level of their extramural research support. We also included five associate professors and recruited two assistant professors who meet the selection criteria and also possess strong potential as training faculty. Postdoctoral fellowship candidates will have completed a minimum of three years of residency training in Pediatrics. They will be selected based upon their commitment to an academic career and their interest in our Infectious Diseases training program. The trainees' research training (approximately 80% time commitment) is supplemented with progressive training in clinical Pediatric Infectious Diseases, tailored coursework and seminars, participation in clinical and research conferences, training in preparation of manuscripts and grants, biomedical ethics and research presentation skills. The Division of Pediatric Infectious Diseases has had an outstanding track record of producing physician investigators who are committed to careers in academic Pediatric Infectious Diseases and biomedical research. Since the inception of this training grant in 2002, all ten graduates are currently active members of Pediatric Infectious Diseases programs in medical institutions and government settings, and one received the NIH Director's Innovator Award, three became recipients of NIH K08/K23 Award and one received the Thrasher Research Early Career Award. Our program has also been highly successful in recruiting highly competitive applicants from underrepresented minority groups, representing five of the 15 trainees enrolled in the program (including the incoming fellow for the academic year of 2013-2014). Based on our proposed research program, resources, and track record, we request support for 3 postdoctoral training positions.